Un Road Trip Faberrittana
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Les couples Faberry et Brittana décide de partirent en Road Trip pour leurs vacances, prêt pour vos couples préférer ? Les Rating dépendent des chapitres, Je ne possède pas Glee. Enjoy !
1. Départ

_**Les couples Faberry et Brittana décide de partirent en Road Trip pendant les vacances, suivez leurs amours, leurs mini disputes et tout autres bêtises. Couples principaux : Faberry/Brittana. Rating en fonction des chapitres. Je ne possède pas Glee.**_

**-Je te jure que si Q et son nain se bouge pas on pars sans eux !**

La latin faisait les cent pas depuis environs une bonne dizaine de minutes autour de Brittany avant que cette dernière ce retour visiblement énervé.

**-San ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appelé Rachel le nain, c'est très méchant !**

**-Pardon Mi Amor mais si elle n'arrive pas on va rater tout le programme et après elle gâcheront nos vacances...**

Santana avait dit sa avec une petite moue a la quel Brittany ne pouvait que craqué, elle passa alors ses bras autour du coup de sa brune et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. La moue se transforma tout de suite en un immense sourire que Brittany imita a son tour.

**-Si on vous dérange on peut repartir.**

Quinn se tenait devant les deux amoureuses avec Rachel et quelque sacs a leurs pieds. Brittany lâcha immédiatement Santana pour sa jeté dans les bras des deux filles devant elles avant de les relâchés et de laissé Santana le faire a son tour.

**-Wouha, j'ai eu le droit a un câlin de Santana Lopez qu'elle miracle !**

Quinn rigola à la plaisanterie de sa petite-amie tout en mettant leurs sacs dans la voiture. Santana grommela et Brittany se retint d'exploser de rire.

**-Très drôle Rachel, on s'en souviendra de celle là.**

**-Oh mon dieu Santana est malade elle m'a appelé Rachel !**

Brittany n'en pouvais plus ainsi que Quinn et Rachel qui pleuraient littéralement de rires. Santana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha a nouveau sa mine boudeuse.

**-Boude pas Sanny, j'aime bien que tu appelle Rachel par son prénom sa change du nain.**

**-Je retiens sa, Quinnie.**

La latina lança un clin d'd'œil à Quinn avant de monter dans la voiture du coté conducteur, Brittany monta bien évidement du coté passager et Rachel ainsi que Quinn montèrent a l'arrière. Elles avaient décider de rouler chacune leurs tours et que leurs petite-amies respectives s'installerait avec eux, ce qui était logique certes cela ne déranger ni Quinn ni Rachel de rouler avec Brittany sur le siège passager ou que Quinn roule avec Santana, le problème était que si Santana rouler avec Rachel a ses coter ou inversement il y aurait la troisième guerre mondiales alors elles préféraient éviter. Donc c'était seulement en couple qu'elles rouleraient et pas autrement.

**-Je nous met quoi comme chansons ?**

Santana posa la questions en posant son regard sur sa petite-amie avant de regarder ses deux amies a l'arrière. Rachel voulu dire quelque chose mais Santana la coupa.

**-Hors de question qu'on mette du Barbra !**

**-Merci Santana de m'avoir si gentiment prise la parole mais j'allais proposé Impossible de James Arthur et non du Barbra mais comme tu n'es pas supposé a m'écouter je suppose que tu peut faire comme bon te semble.**

**-Merde Q, comment tu fait pour l'arrêter après sa ?**

Quinn regarda Rachel qui elle regardai par la fenêtre les bras croiser et une mine boudeuse sur le visage avant de répondre le plus naturellement possible.

**-Je lui fait l'amour.**

Rachel lâcha un cris de surprise et écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un regard noir a Quinn.

**-Mon amour je ne pense pas que Santana et Brittany ont envies que tu leurs étale nôtre vie sexuelle en ce moment.**

**-Si énormément même, qui aurai dit que Berry était une bête de sexe ? Parce que vue le nombre de monologues que tu sors par jours vous devait vous envoyer en l'air toutes les 30 secondes au moins ! Mais bon va pour James Arthur.**

Santana lança un clin d'œil a Rachel, démarra son MP3 et déposa sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie qui sourit à se contact. Rachel se lova contre Quinn qui passa son bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Santana regarda les deux amoureuses a l'arrière et sourit a nouveau en regardant la sienne. Qui aurait dit que Rachel et Quinn serait en couples, que Brittany et elle serait toujours autant amoureuses et que après tous sa elle seraient devenues des meilleures amies ? Surement pas elle mais elle ne changerai rien, non absolument rien.

_**Premier chapitres de cette nouvelles fiction, avis ? J'espere que vous lirez la suite, et désoler pour les fautes s'il y en a. Bisous à vous !**_


	2. Photo et Histoire

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Merci beaucoup alors voila la suite :D**_

_**meg1287 : Merci j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, j'ai toujours adorer le fait que Santana sois un peu soumise a Britt donc j'aime le develloper, voila la suite :)**_

Voila une quarantaines de minutes que les filles s'était arrêter pour manger un morceaux avant que cette fois ce sois au tour de Quinn de reprendre le volant. Santana mangea tranquillement son sandwich, Quinn et Rachel partageais une salade alors que Brittany avait insister pour avoir des gaufres et une glace que bien entendu Santana ne lui avait pas refuser. Relevant la tête de sa glace, Brittany regarda tour a tour ses deux amies suivit de sa petite-amie.

_**-Et si on prenait une photo ?**_

Quinn avait simplement souri, Rachel un hochement de tête et Santana l'avait regarder avec amour avant de lui répondre.

_**-C'est une très bonne idée, Mi amor !**_

Satisfaite des réponses, Brittany sorti son appareil, déclencha le retardataire et appuya sur le bouton avant de s'installer entre Santana, Rachel et Quinn. Elles avaient toutes les quatre le sourire au lèvres et surtout Brittany heureuse d'avoir enfin une photo avec ses trois meilleures amies. Une fois la photo prise, elles terminèrent de manger et Quinn pris le volant avec Rachel forcement à ses côtés. Brittany et Santana a l'arrière se posèrent la même question mentalement mais se fit tout de même Brittany qui l'a posa la première.

_**-Q, Rach' ? Comment vous êtes sortit ensemble ?**_

Parce que, oui, ni Santana ni Brittany ne savait comment la blonde et la brune s'était retrouver ensemble. Après un regard entre Quinn et Rachel, cette dernière répondit à sa question.

_**-Et bien, vous vous rappeler quand Finn et moi avions rompu lors de nôtre dernière année de lycée ?**_

Elles acquiescement et Rachel repris.

_**-Finn avait donc rompu avec moi et j'était partit me réfugié dans les toilettes, Q m'a trouvé et m'a réconforter,**_ Rachel pris la min de sa petite-amie avant de continuer,_** Elle m'a retenue avant que je parte, elle a longuement hésiter avant de parler mais elle m'a fait une magnifique déclaration, surement la plus belle qu'on m'est jamais faites et elle m'a demander de sortir avec elle, j'ai accepter et nous voila.**_

Rachel souriait et Quinn regardait la route en souriant elle aussi, Brittany avait un énorme sourire, fière que son amie et eu une aussi belle façon de sortir avec Q et que Quinn se sois enfin décider a parler a Rachel de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Santana affichait un regard neutre puis un sourire narquois avant de commenter.

_**-Q, Rachel a fait un monologues, passe a l'action !**_

_**-Sanny !**_

Brittany donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Santana alors que Quinn rigola et Rachel rougissait a vue d'œil.

_**-On est en voiture San, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperai quand on sera a l'hôtel.**_

Quinn donna un sourire a Santana et un clin d'œil a Rachel qui rougit encore plus. Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et Santana rigola à en pleurer. Mais au fond d'elle, Rachel voulait au plus vite arriver a l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse enfin profiter de sa petite-amie. Finalement, les chambres séparer était une très bonne idée.

_**Voila le deuxième chapitre, avis ? Je trouvait que mon OS collé parfaitement à la façon dont je voyais Quinn et Rachel sortirent ensemble. Vous pouvez lire l'OS si vous ne l'avait pas encore fait comme sa vous aurez une idée de comment cela s'est passer. Suite demain, parole de Gleek ! Bisous, bisous.**_


	3. Chambre d'hôtel

_**meg1287 : Merci, j'ai pensé que Santana ne raterai pas l'occasion d'en rajouter, j'ai une petite idée pour le quatrième chapitre où Santana en rajoutera *encore* une couche et tu comprendra surement en lisant celui ci ! Bonne lecture. ;)**_

_**Je me suis rendu compte que j'allait au cinéma demain pour une bonne partit de la journée et pour ne pas vous faire attendre voici un nouveau chapitre qui se déroulera en deux parties : Une première pour le Faberry et une deuxième pour le Brittanna en Rating M. On commence avec du Faberry ;)**_

_**Enjoy !**_

Quinn venait à peine de fermé la porte de leurs chambre d'hôtel que Rachel lui sauta littéralement dessus pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit a son baiser avant de reculer légèrement par manque de souffle.

_**-Doucement Babe, j'ai même pas encore déposer les sacs et j'ai encore ma veste.**_

Rachel fit une moue que Quinn trouva adorable, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le nez et enleva sa veste qu'elle posa près du lit avant de poser les sacs à coté. Rachel enleva aussi sa veste pour la déposer sur celle de sa blonde. Elle rejoignit Quinn dans la salle de bain, s'avança et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour pouvoir ensuite déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la bonde.

_**-Désoler pour avant, c'est juste que je peut enfin profiter de toi pendant toute une nuit alors je ne voulais pas en raté une minutes.**_

Quinn se retourna et déposa ses mains de chaque cotés du visage de la diva pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_**-Pas grave mon cœur mais la prochaine fois préviens moi avant que je me prépare à te déshabillé.**_

Rachel fis une mine faussement choqué et donna une petite tape sur le bras de Quinn avant de sourire. Elle se dégagea de la blonde pour pouvoir chercher leurs affaire dans les sacs, certes elles ne s'arrêter que pour une nuit mais on ne s'avait jamais. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et vis que Quinn commençais a se déshabiller.

_**-Ne te donne pas cette peine Chérie, je m'en occupe.**_

Quinn se retourna visiblement surprise et Rachel lui retira son pull avant de l'embrasser, Quinn fit de même avec le tee-shirt de la petite brune, elle tira Rachel jusqu'au lit et la poussa pour s'installer au dessus d'elle. Rachel retira le tee-shirt de Quinn avant que cette dernière ne l'embrasse avec plus d'avidité que leurs premier baiser de la salle de bain.

Elle se retrouvais maintenant toutes les deux en soutien-gorges, Quinn commença à parsemée le cou de Rachel avec de multiple baiser avant de s'arrêter sur son point d'impulsion. Rachel ne retint pas son gémissement et Quinn intensifia les coup de langue pour finir sur un suçon qui se remarquerai surement le lendemain. Elle commença a descendre vers sa poitrine puis sur son ventre avant de retiré le jeans de la diva, elle voulu remonter pour l'embrasser mais la brune n'étant pas de cette avis les fit basculer pour se retrouver en califourchon sur la blonde. Rachel embrassa à son tour le coup de sa petite-amie avant d'elle aussi toucher son point d'impulsion, elle la fit légèrement languir comme une sorte de punissions pour le suçon et lui en fit un aussi presque au même endroit que sur le coup de la brune. Elle embrassa directement le ventre de Quinn puis fini par lui retirer son pantalon. Rachel pris une minutes pour contempler sa petite-amie au corps parfait même si elle l'avait fait des millions de fois.

_**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas le droit de contempler ma magnifique et si sexy petite-amie ?**_

Quinn ne répondit pas mais rigola doucement avant d'embrasser Rachel.

_**-C'est toi la plus sexy.**_

La voix rauque de Quinn tout près de son oreille fit frissonner Rachel, Quinn le remarqua bien évidemment et profita de ce moment de distraction de la brune pour reprendre leurs position de départ, c'est a dire Quinn au dessus de Rachel. Elle retira le léger bout de tissus qui recouvrai les seins de sa petite-amie pour les lécher, la faisant gémir encore plus. Rachel ramena le visage de Quinn pour l'embrasser avant d'elle aussi dégrafer le soutien-gorge qui la gêner bien plus qu'autre chose. Après un baiser extrêmement langoureux, la blonde plaça son genou sur la parti intime de la brune pour entamer de léger mouvement circulaire.

_**-Q, plus vite..**_

_**-J'ai pas bien entendu Rach, que veux-tu ?**_

La voix de Quinn était encore plus rauque qu'avant et Rachel gémit encore plus fort avant d'essayer de parler.

_**-J'ai dit..plus...vite..**_

_**-A vos ordres, Princesse..**_

Quinn accéléra la cadence, et Rachel hurla littéralement son prénom.

_**Au moment où Quinn ferme la porte de l'hôtel dans la chambre à coter..**_

_**-Il y a même rien a foutre ici.**_

_**-C'est bon Sanny, arrête de râler et viens me rejoindre a la douche !**_

Brittany avait crier sa depuis la salle de bain alors que la latina se trouvait sur le lit a zapper les quelques seules chaines disponibles. Un énorme sourire été apparue a l'entente des mots rejoindre et douche dans la même phrase. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain manquant de tomber a cause du tapis et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse avant de rentrer dans la douche où sa petite-amie était déjà présente. La grande blonde était de dos et n'avait pas encore remarqué la brune, malgré le raffut qu'elle avait fait, à cause du bruit de la douche.

Santana se colla au dos de la brune avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant hoqueter de surprise avant de lâcher un soupire de contentement qui ressemblez beaucoup plus à un gémissement. La brune ne s'arrêta cependant pas dans son ascension et la retourna afin de l'embrasser le plus amoureusement possible. Mais la blonde ayant légèrement plus de force échangea leur position pour embrasser toutes les partit du corps possible de la latina, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort à force de se rapprocher de son point sensible. Santana détestant se faire avoir, rechangea la position pour plaquer la blonde contre la paroi de la douche, plaçant leurs mains liés au dessus de la tête de Brittany tout en prenant son regard et son sourire le plus carnassier.

_**-Hors de question jolie blonde, se soir c'est moi qui mène la danse et je refuse de me laissé dominé !**_

Brittany afficha un sourire joueur et répondit d'une voix enfantine.

_**-Mais.. Je fait comment pour te satisfaire Sanny ?**_

La voix et l'expression de Brittany ne laissa pas Santana de marbre, lui faisant tellement d'effet, elle éteignit l'eau et tira la blonde au yeux azures jusqu'au lit. Malgré l'effet, la latina n'oublia pas que c'était elle qui domine la blonde se soir et se posa en califourchon au dessus d'elle afin de lui embrasser a son tour chaque parcelles de son corps. Gémissant, la blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle atteint son point sensible pour crier à son tour le prénom de la femme dont elle était amoureuse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Brittany et Rachel parlèrent en même temps à leurs amoureuse respectives.

_**-A ton tour maintenant !**_

_**Voila voila ! Avis ? Je posterai un autre chapitre quand je rentre du cinéma, n'hésitez pas à posez des questions ou autres ! Bisous, bisous :)**_


	4. Suçon

_**meg1287 : Merci, j'ai rigoler rien qu'en écrivant ce chapitre et j'ai lu ta Review en partant au ciné. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un sourire pendant tout le trajet :3**_

_**Allez ! Encore un chapitre rien que pour vous aujourd'hui parce que je sais ce que c'est d'attendre !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement laissant apparaître une tête brune et une blonde dans son entrebâillement, Brittany et Santana avait décider de réveiller les deux marmottes qui leurs servent de meilleures amies mais pour sa elles ne devaient pas se faire repérer. Brittany passa la première alors que Santana referma la porte derrière elles. Elles se posèrent juste au pied du lit, Brittany fit une petite moue, attendrit par la vue de Quinn et Rachel enlacer mais Santana afficha un énorme sourire narquois, apparemment elle était la seule des deux a avoir remarquer que les amoureuses étaient nues, complètement nues.

_**-JE LE SAVAIS ! RACHEL A ENCORE FAIT UN MONOLOGUE !**_

Quinn et Rachel s'était directement réveiller et remarquant ce qui se passait en une fraction de seconde la petite brune s'était caché sous les draps, les joues rougit par la honte.

_**-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! SANTANA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ICI ?**_

_**-Bonjour a toi aussi Q, Berry. Alors comme sa on fait des monologue toute la nuit ? Parce que nous ont vous a entendu !**_

La latina termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil en direction de Brittany qui fit un petit coucou de la main, Quinn les regardait, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise pendant que Rachel n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce de sous les draps. Quinn se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler.

_**-Bonjour Britt, San sortaient maintenant, on voudrait s'habiller.**_

Santana pris Brittany par la main avant de rejoindre leur chambre, fermant la porte de Quinn et Rachel par la même occasion non sans lâcher un petit regard fière en direction de la blonde toujours coucher. Santana ayant déjà rangeais leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture, Brittany et elle attendirent quelques minutes avant que les filles sortent de leurs chambre. Quinn rangea les valises a son tour et ferma le coffre avant de se retourner vers Santana.

_**-Pourquoi t'as fait sa S ? Imagine que j'aurais pas réussie a faire sortir Rachel de la chambre ? **_

_**-T'inquiète Q, c'est pas la mort ! **_

Rachel lâcha un rire ironique avant de remettre ses cheveux derrière son dos laissant une partit de son cou a découvert, Santana remarqua directement l'énorme suçon qui s'y trouvai et ne pus se retenir plus longtemps avant de lançais sa remarque.

_**-Bah dit donc Quinn c'est que tu l'a pas ratée la diva en plus !**_

Rachel cacha immédiatement son cou, puis quelque seconde après décida de passer elle aussi a l'action.

_**-Dit moi Santana s'a fait quoi d'avoir pu avoir le contrôle de Brittany rien qu'une nuit ? **_

_**-Pff de quoi tu parle Berry ?**_

_**-Oh, mais de "Hors de question jolie blonde, se soir c'est moi qui mène la danse et je refuse de me laissé dominé" !**_

Rachel avait imité la voix de Santana et Quinn avait continuer avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quelque chose.

_**-Et du petit "Mais.. Je fait comment pour te satisfaire Sanny ? " de Brittany avant qu'on vous entendent crier le prénom de l'une et de l'autre toute la nuit !**_

_**-Finalement je suis pas la seule a avoir fait des monologues..**_

Rachel fit un clin d'œil a Santana et Brittany fière d'avoir remis la latina a sa place pendant quelque minutes. Rachel ne put cependant pas se retenir de rajouté quelque chose, elle s'approcha du coup de Quinn et déplaça ses cheveux pour montrer le cou de la blonde a Santana, laissant apparaître un suçon deux fois plus gros que celui que la diva avait dans le cou.

_**-Et des deux, c'est au moins moi qui domine n'est-ce pas Santana ?**_

Quinn et Brittany éclatèrent de rires devant la mine décomposer de Santana et du sourire victorieux de Rachel. Santana repris vite ses esprits et arbora un regard joueur avant de brandir son téléphone a la vues des trois autres.

_**-C'est comme même moi qui gagne mini-Barbra, j'ai des jolies petit enregistrement la dedans !**_

Elle secoua son téléphone devant le nez de Rachel et commença a courir pendant que cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de la rattraper. Quinn rigola de plus belle et Brittany afficha un sourire rêveur avant de s'adresser à sa meilleure amie qui se calma légèrement.

_**-Je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans s'est deux là !**_

Quinn sourire a la grande blonde et répondit en regardant a nouveau les deux brunes se courant toujours après.

_**-Rien, absolument rien..**_

_**Coucouuu, vous allez bien ? Vous avez des avis ? Je reviens tout juste du cinéma et j'ai décidez que vous auriez encore un chapitre ce soir. Bisous, Bisous !**_


	5. Atlantic City

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Oui elles font bien la paires, de toute façon ils faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour faire rigoler non ? :P**_

_**meg1287 : Merci, c'est pour sa que le Pezberry existe a New York ! Je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter ;)**_

_**Merci pour vos Reviews, voici un petit chapitre avant le dodo ! Bonne lecture :)**_

_**-Bah c'est pas trop tôt !**_

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel face a la réplique de Santana, elles venait tout juste d'arriver a Atlantic City où elles resteraient deux jours avant de reprendre la routes vers Baltimore. Elles étaient partit de Lima pour voir leurs parents, puis Atlantic City maintenant, Baltimore, Colombus, Cleveland et elles rentreraient toutes les quatre a New York avant la fin du mois de juillet. Quinn et Rachel partiraient une bonne partit du mois d'Août pour Paris, pendant que Santana et Brittany garderaient l'apppartement de New York. Elles allèrent se changer dans leurs chambres et se retrouvèrent a la plage qui était juste en face. Santana et Brittany accrocher à sa taille attendirent encore une fois les deux amoureuses, quand elles sortirent enfin, Quinn portaient une simple robe avec son maillot en dessous alors que Rachel portait un short beaucoup trop court au goût de Quinn avec pour seul tee-shirt son haut de maillot.

_**-Attend Miss Berry ! Tu va sortir comme sa ? Et toi Q tu dit rien ?**_

Quinn grommela mais ne répondit pas, ce fût donc Rachel qui pris la parole.

_**-Un problème San ? Parce que je dois te rappelez que ta copine porte presque la même chose !**_

C'était bien le cas, Brittany portait aussi un short en jean blanc avec son haut de maillot en guise de tee-shirt. Santana elle portait un débardeur noir avec un short aussi en jeans délavé.

_**-Sanny, on peut y allez ? Je voudrais prendre une photo de nous sur la plage..**_

Le ton de Brittany était enfantin et Santana sourit avant de l'embrasser, Quinn pris Rachel par la taille qui rigola face a ce geste protecteur de sa copine.

_**-C'est bon Quinn on va pas te le voler ton nain !**_

_**-Pas toi, mais le type la bas la reluque depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes.**_

Rachel embrassa la joue de sa copine avant de la tirer jusque sur la plage, une fois arriver elles collèrent leurs quatre serviettes ensemble. A peine finit Brittany tira la latina jusque dans l'eau pour son plus grand plaisir. Quinn était sur le dos relever a l'aide de ses coude et regardai tendrement sa copine allongé sur le ventre, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ?**_

_**-Je t'aime..**_

Rachel sourit de tout ses dents et rougis légèrement avant de répondre.

_**-Je t'aime aussi..**_

Quinn sourit encore plus et se releva entièrement.

_**-Je vais nous chercher a boire, tu veux quelques choses de spéciale ?**_

_**-Oui, un bisous avant que tu parte..**_

Rachel s'était légèrement relevé et Quinn l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de partir, Santana et Brittany se couraient après dans l'eau, faisant parfois virevolté la grande blonde dans ses bras, la latina la reposa avant de l'embrasser. Quand Quinn revint avec quatre boisson, Rachel parlaient avec un garçon, le même qui la reluquer quelque minutes plus tôt. Quinn se rapprocha, posa les canettes et embrassa la joue de sa copine qui parlait toujours, la coupant dans sa phrase.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**-Quinn je te présente Brody, Brody voici Quinn m'a copine.**_

Brody lui tendit la main, Quinn attendit quelque secondes avant de la prendre et de la serrer. Quinn n'avait jamais rencontrer Brody, c'était un des exs de Rachel pourquoi l'aurait-elle rencontrer ? Santana et Brittany arrivèrent a se moment là.

_**-Eh le strip-teaser, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**_

_**-Santana, quel non plaisir de te revoir,**_ il se retourna vers Brittany avant de reprendre,_** charmante demoiselle.**_

Quinn pris Rachel par la taille et Santana fit de même avec Brittany n'aimant pas le ton qu'il avait employé en parlant à sa blonde.

_**-Si t'a fini tu peut te casser maintenant !**_

_**-Enfaîte je viens de proposer à Rachel de se joindre a moi pour la soirée de ce soir, mais j'imagine que vous pouvez aussi venir..**_

Quinn bouillonna littéralement de l'intérieur, heureusement que Rachel la retenais aussi par la taille, sinon elle lui aurai déjà fait ravaler son sourire arrogant. Remarquant l'état de son amie, Brittany intervenu pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

_**-Non, San et moi ne viendront pas, tout comme Rach' et Q. Nous avons autres chose de prévu que de traîner avec un type narcissique et qui ressemble à un playmobil. Tu peut partir maintenant avant que j'autorise ma copine à te refaire le portait façon Lima Heigth Adjacent..**_

Brody c'était décomposer au fur et à mesure des paroles de la grande blonde qui se tenait mintenant devant lui, les bras croisé sur la poitrine et un regard noir. Il partit sa rien dire et sans un regard. Rachel ne pût se retenir de rire et Quinn essaya tant bien que mal, Brittany se retourna face a sa brune, son sourire et son innocence retrouver.

_**-C'était bien Sanny ? **_

La latina embrassa sa copine avec un regard fière. Quinn et Rachel se sourirent.

_**-C'était parfait ! **_

_**-On peut retourner dans l'eau maintenant ? **_

Santana regarda Quinn qui arborait le même sourire machiavélique que la brune, en moins de deux Brittany et Rachel se retrouvèrent sur leurs épaule criant, rigolant et se débattant légèrement avant d'êtres jeté dans l'eau. Santana et Brittany entamèrent une bataille d'eau alors que Rachel cria en direction de sa blonde.

_**-Tu va me le payer Q !**_

Quinn commença a courir mais se retrouva bien vite allongé dans le sable en dessous de la petite diva qui afficha son sourire de vainqueur avant de l'embrasser.

_**-Si c'est une manière de payer, je voudrais payer chaque secondes de ma vie mademoiselle Berry..**_

_**Bonsoir, il est 00:10 et j'ai finit ce chapitre, je vous explique un peu leurs voyage : Lima - Atlantic City - Baltimore - Colombus - Cleveland - New York. A demain et bonne nuit :)**_


	6. Nom de réservation

_**meg1287 : Merci a toi de lire cette fic et de mettre tout c'est beau Reviews ;) Bonne lecture ! :)**_

_**Petit rappel : Faberrittana passent leurs dernier jour à Atlantic City dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture et Enjoy !**_

_**-Mon cœur tu est prête ?**_

La voix de Quinn se fit entendre de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvai Rachel depuis presque une heure. Cependant sa réponse arriva bien vite.

_**-Dans deux minutes mon amour !**_

Quinn soupira et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux. Santana, Brittany, Rachel et elle devait allez au restaurant ce soir pour passer la soirée a Atlantic City avant de reprendre la route pour Baltimore le lendemain matin. Mais étant donné la vitesse a la quel Rachel se préparai, elles n'étaient pas prête de partirent.

_**-Voila, voila !**_

Rachel sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une robe noir assez courte, ses cheveux était ondulés et retomber sur ses épaules. Elle s'était faite une frange droite et était légèrement maquiller. Quinn portait une simple robe d'été blanche à rayures noires, elle avait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés que Rachel aurait qualifiés de sexy. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un zéro a la vue de sa petite brune.

_**-C'est trop c'est sa ? Je peut me changer tu sais ? Oui, je vais allez me changer !**_

Quinn retint Rachel par le bras, collant son corps contre le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il se doit. Elle se retira après quelque seconde et détailla sa petite-amie.

_**-Tu est magnifique Rach..**_

Rachel l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de l'attirer dehors pour attendre Santana et Brittany. D'ailleurs c'est dernières ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps, Santana arriva la première, portant un simple slim noir, un débardeur blanc et des talons sans oublié sa veste en cuir. Brittany arriva derrière elle ayant opté pour un short avec un sweet gris et des baskets. Elle sauta immédiatement au cou de Rachel tout sourire avant d'elle aussi la détailler.

_**-Tu est très belle Rach', toi aussi Q !**_

_**-Merci Britt toi aussi !**_

Rachel avait répondu en lui offrant un autre câlin que la blonde ne lui refusa pas, Quinn regarda la latina avant d'arquer un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

_**-Tu t'es prise pour une motarde San ?**_

_**-La ferme Q ! J'avais la flemme de mettre une robe.**_

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant que Brittany ne sautille a coter d'elle.

_**-Je voulais que Sanny mettent sa parce que j'ai toujours voulue couché avec une motarde..**_

Quinn se moqua de Santana pendant tout le trajet, n'hésitant pas la charrier a chaque fois qu'une moto passait près d'elle. Brittany discutait tranquillement avec Rachel de leur future destination voulant absolument visité le Senator Theatre parce que Sexy Dance y à été jouer. Elles arrivèrent au restaurant sans encombre malgré les chamailleries de Santana et Quinn.

_**-Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, le nom de vôtre réservation s'ils vous plaît.**_

_**-Bonsoir, j'ai réservez sous Faberrittana.**_

Ce fût Santana qui répondit étant donner que c'est elle qui avait réserver la veille. Le serveur regarda son cahier pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de les regardaient a nouveau.

_**-Une table pour quatre, bien suivez-moi.**_

Elles firent rapidement assises et des cartes leur sont remises. Elle commandèrent des cocktails et Rachel fût la première a parler.

_**-Faberrittana, sérieusement Santana ?**_

_**-Bah quoi ? C'est ce qu'on nous donne quand on mélange Faberry et Brittana, alors c'est pas ma faute !**_

Quinn regarda sa meilleure amies avant de reposer son regard sur sa petite amie.

_**-Je trouve sa plutôt mignon moi, pas vrai Brittany ?**_

_**-Oui et puis, pour une fois que Sanny est romantique !**_

Santana lâcha un petit "Hé !" avant de croiser les bras et de bouder faisant rigoler ses deux meilleures amies et sa petite amie au passage. Le repas se passa dans l'amusement et une fois terminer elle repartirent vers les chambres d'hôtel.

Brittany frissonna en sortant et Santana lui posa sa veste sur les épaules ce qui fit sourire cette dernière avant de l'embrasser. Quinn passa son bras autour de la taille de Rachel avant de lui déposer une baiser sur le front. Elles arrivèrent devant leurs portent respectives, les ouvrant avant de se faire un câlin collectif. Avant que Quinn ne referme la porte de la chambre, Santana cria pour que Rachel et elle puisse l'entendre.

_**-ET QUE RACHEL NE FASSE PAS DE MONOLOGUES, ON NE VOUDRAIT PAS VOUS RÉVEILLER COMME LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !**_

_**Coucou, vous avez passer une bonne journée ? Moi oui, j'ai dormi :3 Un petit Review pour vos avis ? Bisous, bisous !**_


	7. Semi-déclaration

_**meg1287 : Merci, Brittany a toute sorte de fantasme sur Santana ;)**_

_**Encore un autre chapitre, dans celui là les filles on déjà quitter Atlantic City !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

Beauty and a Beat tourné à fond dans la voiture, Rachel étant au volant, elle ne faisait que chanter alors que Quinn dansait comme une folle tout comme Santana et Brittany a l'arrière qui criaient en plus. Elles avaient quitter Atlantic City depuis une trentaine de minutes et arriveraient donc dans le même temps étant donner que Baltimore n'est qu'a une heure de route d'Atlantic City. Rachel baissa le volume sous les protestation des trois autres filles.

_**-Arrêter de râler ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec tout ce bordel !**_

_**-Il s'est passé quoi Q ? Rachel est frustré, t'a pas fait ton boulot correctement ou quoi ?**_

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, Rachel souffla alors que Brittany tourna la tête vers sa copine.

_**-Mais elle est en vacances Sanny, pourquoi elle travaillerai ?**_

_**-C'est une expression mon cœur, sa veut dire que Rachel n'a pas était satisfaite au lit..**_

Santana accompagna les geste a la parole sous le regard noir de Quinn et Rachel. Brittany se tourna vers la fenêtre en pensant a voix haute.

_**-C'est vrai que c'était silencieux hier soir..**_

_**-Non, sa c'est juste parce que Rachel à était discrète !**_

Rachel frappa le bras de sa petite-amie, qui lâcha un petit cri face a la douleur avant de se frotter machinalement le bras.

_**-J'ai fait quoi ?**_

_**-Tu viens d'étaler encore une fois nôtre vie sexuelle devant Santana, les enregistrement ne t'on pas suffit ?**_

Santana pouffa de rire à l'arrière pendant que Brittany fredonnai en regardant le paysage. Quinn bouda sous le regard exaspérer de sa brune.

_**-C'est cool Berry au moins quand tu sera vielle et que je repasserai c'est enregistrement tu sera fière d'avoir eu une vie sexuelle active, j'ai pas raison ?**_

Rachel regarda dans le rétroviseur avant de froncer les sourcils alors que Quinn rigola face à l'avis de la latina.

_**-Imagine que sa ce retrouve sur internet ? Tu vois toi en gros titre, Rachel Berry-Fabray la grande star de Brodway est une bête sauvage au lit avec sa femme Quinn Fabray-Berry ?**_

Quinn s'arrêta net de sourire, Brittany forma un zéro avec sa bouche alors que Santana sourit narquoisement. Rachel regarda rapidement les trois fille avant de continuer.

_**-Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?**_

Le sourire de Santana repris de plus belle alors que Quinn sourit niaisement a la semi-déclaration de sa copine, Brittany avait les yeux qui pétillait en s'imaginant le mariage de Quinn et Rachel ainsi que le sien avec Santana. Ce fût néanmoins Santana qui répondit son sourire toujours pendu au lèvres.

_**-Tu viens de dire que tu sera marier a Quinn, Berry-FABRAY ..**_

Santana avait appuya sur le dernier nom pendant que Rachel afficha une expression normal tout au long de sa phrase. Elle répondit le plus naturellement possible.

_**-Comme si c'était un secret que Q et moi allons nous marier, avoir des enfants et vivres ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nôtre vie !**_

Quinn retint du mieux quel pût les larmes de joie qui se formait sous ses yeux alors quel avait regarder Rachel pendant qu'elle parlait. Rachel paniqua a la vue de sa blonde entrain de pleurer a moitié et se gara sur le coter.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Q, ça va ?**_

_**-Tu veux te marier avec moi, avoir des enfants et vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?**_

Rachel paniqua encore plus avant de répondre.

_**-Oui, c'est une évidence.. Pas toi ?**_

Comme simple réponse Quinn embrassa le plus longtemps qu'elle pût sa brune avant qu'elle ne reprenne la route tout sourire.

Brittany se retourna et regarda sa petite amie avec son expression la plus sérieuse.

_**-Nous aussi on va se marier, avoir des enfants et vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin ?**_

_**-Tu envisageai quelqu'un d'autre ? **_

Santana s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde avant de continuer dans un chuchotement et de l'embrasser.

_**-Parce que de toute façon tu est a moi..**_

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs, sa roule ? Du Faberrittana tout niais pour ce chapitre.. Qui aurait cru que Rachel était si romantique ? A demain ! Bisous, bisous.**_


	8. Promesse surprise

_**meg1287 : Merci, et oui Rachel peut être très romantique quand elle le veux ! Même si elle à pas fait exprès ;) Santana reste Santana après tout.. Bonne lecture :)**_

Les filles étaient a Baltimore depuis trois heures déjà, Brittany et Rachel avaient fais les yeux doux à leurs copines pour allez au Senator Theatre. Bien entendue elles n'avaient pas résister longtemps devant les mines si adorable de la blonde et de la brune. Brittany sauta littéralement de joie quand elle remarqua qu'il passait Sexy Dance ce soir, elle se retourna vers sa brune avec sa mine de chien battu a nouveau sur le visage. Aussitôt Santana détourna les yeux pour ne pas céder mais c'etait sans compter sur Rachel qui fit exactement la même chose à Quinn, et Santana savait pertinament que Quinn ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Elle regarda sa blonde dans ses yeux azurs et se mordit la levre inferieure avant de souffler.

_**-D'accord ! **_

La blonde lui sauta dans les bras et Santana souria avant de regardai Quinn.

_**-Mais seulement si Quinn est d'accord..**_

Brittany et Rachel se mirent devant Quinn avec le même regard mais la blonde resta de marbre, Rachel emmena Brittany a l'écart et lui chuchota quelque chose avant de rigoler suivit par Brittany. Santana dirigea son regard vers Quinn en arquant un sourcil, Rachel se rapprocha a nouveau de Quinn et lui chuchota aussi quelque chose qui la fit rougir. C'est en bégayant qu'elle répondit.

_**-Je.. et bien.. J'imagine qu'on peut.. heum.. toujours voir s'il reste des places..**_

Rachel et Brittany se firent un calin en sautillant et Rachel alla embrasser sa petite-amie qui souria face au yeux petillant de sa brune. Elles retournèrent dans leurs chambre dans le but de mettre quelque chose de plus confortable pour se promener avant d'allez au cinéma. Elles firent notamment un tour près de la cathédrale, visitant les rues, se posant parfois pour prendre des photos ou admirer simplement la vue.

Après avoir manger un bout dans un restaurant du coin, les quatre amoureuses retournèrent au Senator Theatre pour acheter les places. Après que Brittany est eu sa glace et Rachel son popcorn, elles s'installèrent dans la rangé du fond pour ne pas être déranger. Rachel se colla le plus qu'elle pût contre Quinn et Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Le film commança, Brittany tapa dans ses mains et la latina l'embrassa quand elle se réinstalla.

Le film se termina, laissa la salle se rallumer petit à petit.

_**-C'était génial ! Pas vrai Sanny ?**_

_**-Mmh mmh..**_

Santana bailla tout en reprenant la main de sa blonde, épuiser elles décidèrent de toutes rentrer et elles retournèrent dans leurs chambre respectives. Santana et Brittany se changèrent et se couchèrent directement, lover l'une contre l'autre. Mais une fois la porte de leurs chambres fermer, Quinn plaqua Rachel contre celle-ci tout en l'embrassant. Rachel ne retint pas un gémissement quand la langue de Quinn se fraya un chemin pour venir toucher la sienne. Quinn entraina Rachel jusqu'au lit où elle l'a coucha avant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quinn secoua l'objet devant Rachel qui ria.

_**-Tu l'a enmenner ? T'es pas croyable !**_

Quinn se mis en califourchon sur la brune avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, et par surprise lui attacha le poignet aux barreaux du lit avant de continuer son ascension jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_**-Maintenant j'ai le droit d'avoir ce que tu m'a promit..**_

_**Hein, c'est que s'est une perverse la Quinnie ! Vous allez bien ? Vous aurez le droit a un autre chapitre ce soir ;) Bisous,bisous**_


	9. Santé

_**themaoko : Merci, contente que s'a te mette de bonne humeur :) Bonne lecture !**_

_**meg1287 : Moi j'ai hâte d'avoir ton Review a chaque publication de chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Après presque sept heures de route, les filles étaient enfin arriver à Columbus, Brittany et Rachel avaient échanger a tour de rôle et ne voulant pas déranger Quinn et Santana, les filles les avaient laisser à l'arrière pour qu'elles puissent dormir. Elles étaient en ce moment entrain de se promener dans les rues, s'émerveillant parfois devant la grandeurs des bâtiments ou de la beauté des quartiers. Elles se posèrent a un banc, Brittany demanda à un passant de les prendre en photo. Se relevant pour prendre l'appareil une fois la photo prise, Britanny entraîna sa petite-amie et ses deux meilleures amie dans un câlin collectif.

_**-Je suis contente d'être la avec vous..**_

Brittany lança un regard sur chaqu'une d'elle et elle acquiescèrent, apparemment d'accord avec la blonde. Rachel pris la main de Quinn avant de regarder Santana et Brittany.

_**-S'a va me faire bizarre quand on sera a Paris, ne plus avoir les petites moqueries de Santana ou les câlins de Brittany a chaque fois qu'elle vois quelque chose qui lui fait penser a Disney ou qu'elle est contente,**_ Elles rigolèrent en regardant Brittany et Rachel continua,_** Oh Merde alors !**_, Les filles regardèrent Rachel qui afficha une expression stupéfaite puis un sourire, _**Je viens de me rendre compte que Santana va me manquer !**_

Elle rigolèrent de plus belle alors que Santana pris la parole.

_**-T'inquiète Mini-Barbra tu va me manquer aussi, même si c'est un peu bizarre dans ma bouche, on est amie maintenant, meilleure amies presque !**_

Elle lança un clin d'œil à la diva et se firent a nouveau un câlin collectif. Quinn pris la main de Rachel et Brittany fit de même avec sa brune.

_**-Allez on a encore un jour ici et Cleveland a visité et avec toute la route on aura le temps d'en faire des photo et des souvenir !**_

Elles acquiescèrent aux dirent de Quinn et se mirent en route vers la voiture dans le but de rentrer a l'hôtel pour se reposer un peu avant d'allez dans une petite boite du coin.

Une fois prête, les filles entrèrent dans la boite sans grande difficultés parce que vues leurs physiques, les videurs les avaient laisser entrer avant tout le monde. Santana et Brittany se posèrent à une table pendant que Quinn et Rachel, après avoir choisit les boissons et retenu se que la latina et sa copine voulaient, allèrent au bar pour commander. Rachel attendirent un peu en retrait, histoire d'avoir toujours Brittany et Santana en vues. Un brun s'approcha de la diva et lui tapota l'épaule.

_**-Salut beauté, je ne pensais pas te revoir et pas ici..**_

Rachel ouvra sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et ne capta pas tout de suite se qui se passait. Le brun souri face à l'attitude de la brune et continua.

_**-Je te fait encore de l'effet a ce que je vois..**_

Il ria et Rachel repris enfin un peu ses esprit.

_**-Jessy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?**_

_**-Et bien je m'amuse et toi ? Si tu es seule, on pourrait s'amuser ensemble, juste toi et moi.. Qu'en pense-tu ?**_

Jesse posa sa main sur la hanche de Rachel avec un sourire charmeur.

_**-Elle ne pense rien du tout, vire t'es sales pattes de ma meilleure amie St James !**_

La voix de Santana poussa Jesse à se retourner pour tomber nez a nez avec une latina visiblement énervé et Brittany se posta a coter de Rachel.

_**-Tien tien, Lopez. Je vois que tu as aussi amener ta copine, il ne manquerai plus que La Grande Quinn Fabray pour rigoler un peu...**_

Il rigola et une voix le fit brusquement s'arrêter derrière lui a nouveau.

_**-Tu avoue enfin ma supériorité St James ?**_

_**-Quand on parle de loup, enfin de la louve !**_

Il fit un clin d'œil à la blonde qui souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

_**-Maintenant que j'y pense que fait l'Unholy Trinity en compagnie de Rachel Berry, qu'elles considéraient comme la plus grande looseuse de McKinley, alors qu'elles la détestai ils y à quelques années ?**_

Rachel baissa les yeux face au passé que Jesse avaient fait revenir, et les larmes montèrent rapidement mais n'eurent pas le temps de couler que Quinn attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigt se qui lui fit remonter directement les yeux, stupéfaite du geste que la blonde venait de faire. Elles ne se cacher pas, au contraire mais la blonde n'avaient jamais fait de geste ainsi en face d'un des ses exs ou même des exs de la blonde et elles en avaient en commun.

_**-Tu as un problème avec le fait que je partent en vacances avec ma copine et mes deux meilleures amies ? **_

Jesse parût surpris pendant quelque secondes avant de sourire mesquinement.

_**-T'a copine hein ? Comme s'est étrange, pourtant Rachel n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde avant de te piquer Finn ou même Puck, cela ma même étonner qu'elle ne t'ai pas piquer Sam,**_ il se retourna vers Santana et tapa dans ses mains,_** ah j'oublier c'est elle qui l'a fait, **_il pointa Brittany du doigt,_** puis elle. Décidément vous vous partager tout ! J'aime qu'on partage, qui me pr**__**ê..**_

Ils n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rachel le gifla avant de lui répondre le plus calmement possible.

_**-T'avise encore une fois de manquer de respect a ma copine ou a mes meilleures amies et je te jure que je te retrouve peut importe dans quel trou a rat tu te cache et je te fait ravaler tes bouclettes et t'a tête d'ange refait, je te frapper tellement fort que même ton chirurgien ne voudra pas t'opérer parce qu'il y aura trop de boulot à faire pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de ton visage ! Compris ? Maintenant dégage avant que je ne mettent mes paroles en action..**_

Jesse décampa aussi vite qu'il pût et Rachel retourna a la table suivit de près par sa blonde, la latina et la grande blonde. Elle attrapa son verre et bus une grande gorgé avant de le levé en l'air.

_**-A nous, a notre amitié, nôtre amour et nos vacances qui ne seront pas gâcher par des débiles sans cervelles, Santé !**_

Les trois autres filles sourirent et acquiescèrent avant de levé leurs verres avant de crier.

_**-Santé !**_

* * *

_**Hey, désoler pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup de truc a préparer un chapitre demain, si j'arrive a me levé sans avoir un camion dans la tête et je vous dit bonne fête et bonne année ! Bisous, bisous :D3**_


	10. Meilleures amies

_**meg1287 : Merci, j'espère que celui là te plaira ! Tu as passer un bon nouvel an ? Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_**-Ils sont mignon, hein Sanny ?**_

_**-Oui, très mignon..**_

La grande blonde sourit de plus belle et continua de nourrir les canards. Les filles, une fois arriver à Cleveland, étaient allez à un match des Cavaliers contre les Raptors qui se passait en début d'après-midi avant d'allez se promener dans un petit parc qui, au plus grand bonheur de Brittanny, avait un étang avec pleins de canards. Quinn et Rachel, elles, se promener dans le parc pour partager une petit moment entre amoureuses.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elles étaient à Cleveland et compter repartir dans la soirée en direction de New York pour rentrer. C'était d'ailleurs Quinn et Santana qui devaient rouler et avaient préférer rouler de nuit pour éviter les embouteillages. Le trajet faisaient environs sept heures de route, sans compter les deux ou trois arrêt qu'elles allaient faire. Donc en partant vers vingt trois heures, elles devraient arriver vers les six heures du matin pour pouvoir se reposer une grande partit de la journée. Pour éviter aussi le fait de déranger leurs copines, qui dormiraient surement, Quinn avait prévenu Santana que pour ce trajet seulement, Santana serait sur le siège passager et vice-versa quand l'une et l'autre conduirai.

* * *

L'heure du départ s'annonça plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient penser et ce fût Quinn qui commença à rouler les trois premières heures avant de s'arrêter pour mettre de l'essence et boire un petit café. Santana dormait paisiblement et Rachel se réveilla par l'absence de mouvement de la voiture, elle sortit et ferma la voiture avant de rejoindre Quinn qui était entrain de commander son café. Elle en commanda un aussi et embrassa sa blonde avant de s'asseoir.

_**-Tu ne dors plus mon cœur ?**_

Rachel lui sourit avant de boire une gorgé de son café chaud.

_**-Non, je ne suis plus fatigué. Santana dors profondément et tu as l'air épuiser, tu veux que je prenne le volant ?**_

_**-Sa ne te dérange pas ?**_

Quinn bailla en posant sa question se qui fit rire doucement la brune qui hocha la tête de droite a gauche.

_**-Je ne te poserait pas la questions sinon..**_

La blonde sourit et elles finirent leurs cafés avant de rejoindre la voiture. Quinn s'installa à l'arrière et Rachel à l'avant comme elles l'avaient prévus, elle regarda sa petite-amie s'installer confortablement avant de démarrer pour repartir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Santana émergea doucement, elle regarda immédiatement qui roulai et fût légèrement surprise de voir que c'était Rachel et non Quinn qui conduisait.

_**-Rachel ? Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui roule ?**_

Rachel regarda brusquement le siège à coter du sien et offrit un petit sourire à la latina avant de lui chuchoter.

_**-Tu dormais trop profondément et Q étaient vraiment épuiser alors comme je n'étaient plus fatiguer, je lui est simplement proposer de rouler à ta place. D'ailleurs elle dort toujours avec Brittany à l'arrière.**_

Elle désigna les deux filles paisiblement endormies sans quitter la route des yeux, la brune y jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire à la vue que sa copine est la tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie avant de se repositionner sur son siège et de regarder Rachel.

_**-Je croit qu'il y a une station pas loin, on pourra y boire un truc et je pourrai conduire le reste du voyage si tu veux ?**_

Rachel acquiesça et roula quelques kilomètres avant d'effectivement s'arrêter à une station. La latina et la brune sortirent de la voiture et la verrouillèrent avant de se diriger vers l'entré. Rachel pris de l'eau et Santana un café bien corsé, elles s'installèrent à une table et Rachel s'étira un peu. Santana bût et se fût Rachel qui parla la première.

_**-Je peut te demander quelque chose ?**_

Santana arqua un sourcil et rigola légèrement.

_**-Tu viens de le faire là non ?**_

Rachel rigola à son tour avant de continuer.

_**-Non, sérieusement. Je me demander pourquoi on était pas amie avant, je veux dire au lycée. C'est vrai on à jamais vraiment était ennemies toute les deux, si ?**_

La latina réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda la diva en hochant les épaules.

_**-Enfaîte, j'en sais rien. Je croit que j'était jalouse que tu sois amie avec Brittany, avant qu'on sortent ensembles elle et moi, parce qu'elle s'entend bien avec toi. Mais maintenant que je sors avec elle et toi avec Q, je pense que sa me fait ni chaud ni froid. Puis je te l'ai dit on est meilleures amies toute les quatre, c'est pas se qui compte ?**_

_**-Toi jalouse hein ? **_

_**-Quoi c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ma presque déclaration d'amitié ? Pas sympa sa Berry !**_

Elles rigolèrent et Rachel embarqua sa bouteille d'eau pendant que Santana jeta son gobelet. Santana se mit au volant et Rachel pensa a ce que la brune avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

_**-Tu as raison, je pense que ce qui compte c'est maintenant et non le passé..**_

_**-Moi raison hein ?**_

Santana l'avait dit sur le même ton que le "Jalouse hein ?" de la petite brune se qui fît rigoler doucement Rachel avant de répondre avec le même ton que la réponse de la latina.

_**-Quoi c'est tout ce que tu retient de ma presque réponse théâtrale ? Pas sympa sa Lopez !**_

Santana leva les yeux au ciel face à sa moquerie et repris la route vers New York.

* * *

_**Hello, qui à passez un bon nouvel an ? Je vous poste un autre chapitre demain en rentrant du cinéma. (Et oui encore un ciné) Bisous, bisous !**_


	11. Menteuses

_**meg1287 : Oui, merci. Voila le dernier chapitre et je te remerci de suivre du début à la fin et d'avoir mis un Review à chaque chapitres ! Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Nous y voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, si vous avez des idées de fic que je pourrai écrire surtout n'hésitez pas ! :) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**-YEAHHHH !**_

_**-SANTANA ! SI TU SAUTE SUR LE LIT JE TE TRANSFORME EN GASPACHO !**_

Les voila rentraient chez Quinn et Rachel où Santana et Brittany doivent passer le reste des vacances pour se chercher un appart. A peine rentrer à l'intérieur Santana s'était littéralement jeté sur le lit, bien entendu Rachel n'était pas de cet avis et lui avaient crier dessus. Brittany et Quinn s'occupaient de mettre les valises dans les chambres, pendant que Rachel courrai après Santana dans le peu d'espace de l'appartement. Quinn se posa sur le canapé rejoint par Brittany qui ramena du jus de fruit pour les quatre fille.

_**-Merci Britt..**_

_**-De rien, on devrai peut-être les arrêter ?**_

_**-Qu'elles se débrouillent ! Je suis trop fatigué..**_

Brittany acquiesça et bus une gorgé de son jus. Elles les perdirent de vues pendant quelque minutes et un silence régna. BAM ! Brittany se releva et Quinn souffla. Rachel courra jusque dans les bras de Quinn et se blottit contre elle. La blonde fût surprise mais parla gentiment à sa copine.

_**-Rach'.. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_

La brune fît une mine boudeuse et répondit avec une voix d'enfant qui est entrain de se faire gronder.

_**-C'est pas moi.. **_

_**-J'ai pas demander qui mais qu'est-ce que toi tu à fait ?**_

_**-Santana à glisser du lit..**_

Santana arriva en se frottant les fesses, Brittany la prit dans ses bras et se reposa sur le canapé pour être dans la même position que Rachel et Quinn mais en face d'elles. La latina bouda et répondit avec la même voix que Rachel.

_**-C'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui m'a pousser !**_

Quinn ce retourna vers la petite diva pendant que Brittany jouai avec les cheveux ébène de sa copine.

_**-C'est vrai Rach' ? **_

_**-Non, c'est elle qui a glisser quand je suis arriver !**_

_**-Rachel ?**_

Le ton de Quinn se fit plus dur comme lorsque Beth avaient fait une bêtise, Rachel baissa les yeux et Santana afficha un sourire de vainqueur que Brittany remarqua bien vite. La grande blonde répondit avant la petite brune.

_**-C'est vrai, Rachel n'a rien fait. Santana a glisser toute seule.**_

Santana la regarda avec de gros yeux et Quinn arqua un sourcil. Brittany se retourna vers sa copine et se dégagea légèrement d'elle.

_**-Santana dit moi la vérité..**_

_**-Jaiglissertouteseule..**_

_**-Pardon ?**_

_**-J'ai glisser toute seule..**_

Rachel tira la langue à la latina, Brittany embrassa la joue de sa copine pour avoir dit la vérité et Quinn leva les yeux aux ciel face à l'enfantillage des deux brunes. Santana bouda et tira elle aussi la langue à la diva qui s'empressa de le rapporter à sa blonde.

_**-T'a vus, t'a vus ? C'est elle qui est méchante avec moi !**_

Santana sourit narquoisement et répondit avant Quinn.

_**-Bébé !**_

_**-Même pas vrai !**_

_**-Qui est allez pleurer dans les jupes de sa copine ?**_

_**-Qui est soumise à sa copine ?**_

Santana bouda a nouveau et Quinn se leva suivit de Brittany.

_**-Nous on sort et on ne reviendra que quand vous aurez arrêter de vous battre comme des enfant de trois ans !**_

Les deux blonde partirent et quand la porte fût claquer, Santana se rua a coter de Rachel pour lui taper dans la main avant de lui donner une manette. Elles rigolèrent et se tapèrent à nouveau dans la main. La petite diva alluma la télé et Santana souris diaboliquement.

_**-Prête pour te faire démolirent, Rach' ?**_

_**-Rêve San', tu va mourir !**_

Santana hocha la tête de droite a gauche et démarra la partie. La diva secoua la tête.

_**-C'est nous qui allons mourir quand elles vont apprendre qu'on a fait tout sa pour jouer à la Play..**_

_**-Elles ne seront rien, maintenant tait toi et joue sinon mon Scorpion va tuer ton Sub Zero !**_

** THE END ! **

* * *

_**Voila la fin avec du Pezberry, n'empêchent qu'elles sont folles de mentirent a leurs copines pour jouer à Mortal Kombat, Non ? Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic' et à bientôt j'espèrent ! Bisous, bisous.**_


End file.
